Religion in Thea
The Common Religion of Sym There are an enormous number of religions, cults and groups dedicated to discovering the inner working of the world. All races have gods of their own and it is generally accepted that these gods exist due to the powers they give their followers. Because of this religion in Thea is fluid however the most dominating religion held by most inhabitants of Thea is named Sym. Sym follows the central tenant that the Celestial plane is ruled by divine beings which sit within a complex hierarchy similar to the the Giants Ordning. # Major Gods # Minor Gods and Demon/Devil Lords # Angels, Devils and High ranking Demons # Celestial Beings and Low ranking Demons The High priests of Sym also know as "Symics" have developed writings on several of the major gods which they hold as the top beings in the world, however their low tier priests spend their time travelling the continent taking writings from the people about the gods they worship and incorporating them as minor gods into the religion therefore incorporating the people into the religion. Because of the fluidity of this practice Sym has spread all over Terra allowing giving the Church of Sym a lot of power with their influence with the people but also it allows for all sorts of religious sects, churches and monasteries, that other religions do not accept, to flourish all over the continent. The Major Gods Kaleb Kaleb is a being true power. Thought to be the strongest of the Gods and yet the most disinterested in the affairs of others. Residing in an area of the Celestial plane known as "The Empty" Kaleb remains on his own rarely engaging with other gods let alone mortals of the material plane Kaleb represents the protection the peace with inaction. However when priests or knights do follow Kaleb they often find themselves calmed by his power. Kaleb is a god of the protection domain and is considered as Neutral in morality Kaleb has no major churches dedicated to him and shrines to him are rare. One notable one is found in Syms High Church in the capital city of Rathka, Spinica Spinica is a god known to be worshipped in the darker sects of Thea, The cultists seeking the death of others often draw their power from Spinica. Spinicas true form represents an enormous Skeleton shrouded in a rotten cloak. It is said that the Spinica sometimes walks the earth as a skeleton or rotten corpse. There are also tales of Spinicas elite force of Skeleton guards named the Teka. The Teka roam the land searching for those aggressive enough to attack a skeleton. Those that do often rarely find themselves telling tales of the encounter later. Spinica is a God of the Death Domain and is consider Lawful Evil in morality Shrines to Spinica are often found in the more dangerous areas of the world. Also markers with skull atop are often seen on roads and are commonly attributed to the Teka marking their actions although whether this is true hasn't been confirmed. Lillin Lillin is one of the most worshiped of the gods not incorperated from other cultures. Shrines to Lillin are often seen in form towns and villages and many farmers and country folk build shrines to her on their own property. Lillin is a prosperity god, Worshipping her is thought to bring wealth and success in balance with work. Some myths say that she walked the material plane other myths claim she still does but all in all Lillin is venerated as a god of good and of balance and something that brings peace to to the world. Lilin is considerd a god of Good and Lawfulness. She is part of the Life domain Ashkanan Askanan is the god of the Symics war priests. Teaching the world that sometimes what must be done, must be done. Worshipped by soldiers, bandits and anyone who would have to something unsavoury to get by Ashkanan promises a life of redemption in his afterlife for faithful service. Ashkanan Represent both Lawfulness and Neutrality and represents the War domain. Large statues dedicated to Askanan are found in many cities of Thea in hope that should the city be sacked Askanan will help the people face the coming tide. Eloth Eloth is a mysterious god. On vary rare occasions she appears to those in need offering power, but be careful as she is as likely to do you harm than help you. Eloth is worshipped by those who worship the chaos of the world. As an embodiment of indiscriminate consequences Eloth is usually worshipped by those in unfortunate circumstances who need her help. Eloth is part of the Trickery domain and represents both Chaos and Neutrality. Shrines to Eloth can be found in strange places and are usually constructed out of desperation as a last resort. Teco Teco is the god of gates and gate guardians. Gates mark all the planes and can be used to travel between planes and all though to do so reliably is a skill only known to the gods, Very powerful mortals can access them and these are the followers of Teco. Teco has probably the least followers on the material plane but among his followers are some of the most powerful people and creatures to walk the lands. Teco is truley Neutral and is part of the Arcana domain. Shrines to Teco are very rare as to most of his followers the gates are ultimate places of worship even though the knowledge of thier locations is remarkably rare and certainly none of their locations are in common knowledge. Enko Enko is seen as the god of kings, justice and power and the rulers that subscribe to Sym believe that he tips the balance between favoured rulers and the madness of sovereigns. Shrines and temples to him are found in almost all cities with large temples usually found near castles and the estates of lords. Enko is known as Lawful and Good in all aspects. He represents the light domain. Karth Karth is said to control the weather. Venerated by fisherman and farmers alike Karth is commonly worshipped by peasents who rely on the weather for work. Little else is know about him Karth is neither good nor evil and neither lawful nor chaotic. He is represented in by the tempest domain. Temples to Karth are rare as his followers usually lack rescourse to build them but shrines to him are common in many areas. Other Major Gods Many other gods exist but not much is known about them outside of the sects who specifically worship them. Minor Gods As mentioned before Symic priests incorporated gods of other races and faiths into the religion of Sym. Some of the known ones are below. Goblin Gods The Unnamed One Once there were many goblnoid gods, but when Magloubiyet came he decimated them. Only one survived. A child left to fester in his rage. He became the unnamed one. Goblins cheif are told but they do not speak or share his name because if they do Magloubiyet will find and kill him. The unamed one represents chaos in its wildest form and lives in the trickery domain. The unnamed one has the power to possess goblins who have been through immense pain. He gives these goblins new powers and helps them to live out their revenge but this always comes at a cost. Magloubiyet The Hunter The destroyer of the goblin pantheon, Magloubiyet is always looking to finish the job. Magloubiyet is Lawful evil and represents the grave domains.